Becoming his- Klaus and MC one shot
by The Quill of Fate
Summary: This will be a two part one shot. I am calling the MC Lily, since that was the name I used in my own game. The night after graduating, Lily decides she feels ready to give herself completely to Klaus, the beloved light of her life... Here it is folks, Klaus Goldstein's patience is going to pay off, so let's get this boy laid, yes? ;)


It was the eve of graduation and tonight was the night I wanted to make unforgettable, especially for Klaus whom had always been there for me and gone to great lengths to help me at every turn... I knew he only pushed me so hard because he knew I was capable of so much more... my darling Klaus, he always believed in me...

So here I was now in the prefect's office getting my surprise ready, I had strategically placed votive candles about the office to offer the perfect romantic mood lighting, there were rose petals scattered across the fold out bed... and then there was me... dressed in pale pink lingerie I had bought on my last trip into town, Amelia had gone with me as emotional support and helped me pick out something that was both pretty and sexy. I currently wore a pale pink silk babydoll negligee that went down to about mid thigh, completed with a modest, but still sexy, pair of pale pink lace panties... Klaus was going to lose his mind...

As for me? My heart was still beating at a rapid pace within my chest, I was so nervous... I was going to lose my virginity tonight... but at the same time, I was incredibly happy... because I knew that I loved Klaus with all my heart and that he loved me just as much. He was always telling me how he was determined that we'd get married soon after graduating and he was never going to let me go... not that I'd ever want him too anyway. I could scarcely believe I was going to be married soon! To Klaus no less!

I had sent him a magical note about an hour ago telling him to meet me here at precisely midnight, which would be in about five more minutes, I had to admit to myself that I was actually rather excited to see what his reaction to all of this would be... Klaus had always been so patient in terms of sex, sure he liked to play around quite a bit, but he had never pressured her to go all the way... but she felt ready now, her heart bursting with love and her body aching with need...

Taking a deep breath and released it with a big smile on my face, I made my way over to the bed and sat down in the center to wait for my love, my sweet darling Klaus with whom I would spend the rest of my life...

My heart gave a leap in my chest when the door opened up and in stepped Klaus, he looked confused at first with the low lighting... but then he saw me on the bed that was strewn with rose petals and it seemed to dawn on him what was going on, the smile that touches his lips as he shut and locked the door was... predatory... exciting...

"Well, this is certainly unexpected, but not at all unwelcome..." Klaus purred softly, his intense gaze locked on me as he stalked ever closer with slow deliberate steps "I figured we'd be waiting until our wedding night... which I do hope you know I don't have a problem with..."

"I know..." I replied with a warm smile "I know and I appreciate beyond measure that you are so willing to be so patient, but... I want you just as badly, Klaus... we have come such a long way and I just love you so much... I want to belong to you in every sense, Klaus... I want to be yours compl-"

I never got to finish those words when Klaus dove in and captured my lips with his own, he hastily threw away his cloak before gracefully crawling over me, covering my body with his long masculine frame, I threw my arms around his shoulders and my heart exploded with my love for him, spreading the sweet warmth all throughout my body. I had no doubts whatsoever, I love this man and I want to be his, forever.

His hands came to my wrists and began to slowly caress up my arms, it felt as if he was trying to memorize each and every inch of my flesh, It was so intimate and beautiful, his touch left me warm and tingling everywhere his hands had been... but now, his hands hand reached my shoulders and his index fingers hooked beneath the thin straps of the negligee, my heart pounded hard in my chest as he began to slowly drag them down, but I reminded myself that this was no ordinary man that was touching me... this was my beloved Klaus, my precious darling.

"I love you so much, Lily..." Klaus purred softly against my lips, allowing me to catch a few gulps of air into my lungs before diving in again, all the while his fingers dragging the top of the negligee down further and further...

My breath caught in my throat when I felt the negligee beginning to slid down just past my cleavage, my first instinct was to catch his hands, but... I didn't want to push Klaus away in terms of intimacy anymore, I love this man, I want to share my whole body and soul with this man for as long we live... with that kind of deep trust and powerful love, being afraid is just plain ridiculous.

Klaus broke our kiss just as my breasts popped free from the lowering negligee, I heard a deep primal rumbling come from his chest and those intense eyes of his blazed with yearning, a yearning only for me... I knew my breasts weren't super big or anything, but that didn't stop Klaus from looking at them like they were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen... dear stars above, I really do love this man so very much!

"My Lily..." Klaus whispered sensuously before he leaned down to catch the nipple of my right breast in his mouth and laved it gently with his tongue, I gasped loudly as sweet sensations I had never before dared to imagined unraveled within me... one hand coming up to cup my other breast, caressing it lovingly.

"Oh Klaus..." I moaned softly as he licked again, adding in a bit of suckling after awhile "Klaus... My darling..."

I was so caught up in his attention to my breasts that I almost hadn't noticed his other hand caressing down between my thighs, I couldn't stop the soft little moan that came out of me as his index finger caressing along the seam of my womanhood over the lace material of my panties, the delicious thrill that I felt course through me was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced, but terrifying as well, terrifying because... it made me want more, so much more...

"Klaus..." I moaned softly, my knees falling apart to give my darling beloved better access "I trust you, my love... I trust you..."

My words brought forth a growling sort of moan from Klaus as he lifted his mouth from my breast to claim my mouth in searingly passionate white hot kiss, his lips forcing mine apart to let me taste his tongue against mine, he tasted like the tea we'd had to drink earlier today... it only made me adore and cherish what was happening now even more, I loved every thing there was about this man. Klaus Goldstein was without a shadow of a doubt, my soul mate.

'Yes... Yes...' I thought to myself passionately as his hand crept up above the top of my panties and slid underneath the band, I felt his fingers dancing down to my slit... he teasingly caressing the seam up and down a few times before two fingers slipped between the petals and found the bud of nerves within that was already started to throb beneath his attentions, when he touched it at last, I couldn't stop myself from breaking my mouth free from his and encouraging him "Oh Klaus! Oh yes, please! Please! Touch me... please!"

"Since you ask so nicely..." Klaus chuckled seductively, he leaned in to press passionate kisses along the column of my throat as the fingers at my womanhood began to rub slow deliberate circles over the quivering bud, eliciting moans and gasps of sheer delight out of myself.

My breathing was starting to get heavier as Klaus gradually picked up the speed of his fingers over time, I felf the most delicious pressure building up inside me, like my whole body was about to explode in the most fantastic and pleasurable way in the whole universe, then... it happened, my body tightened up and I felt pleasure the likes of which I never known before course though me, wrenching a cry of passion forth from my lips.

His fingers left me as I began to catch my breath, I watched him then curiously with lust filled eyes as he lifted himself off of me to stand beside the bed, from there... he began to shed his clothes, a little to slowly in my opinion, but that was probably because I had just experienced pleasure with the love of my life and I was eager for more. I looked forward to shared intimacy like this for the rest of our lives.

Klaus now stood almost completely naked in front of me wearing only his azure blue cotton boxers, his broad chest chiseled and masculine, right along with the rest of him... someone up in the heavens must really like me to have arranged for this total stud muffin to be mine!

My beloved gazed at me with those amethyst eyes so full of passion, lust and love before he finally discarded the boxers as well, making my eyes go wide when I finally saw his manhood... it was... very impressively sized... to put it politely, it made me wonder if he was really going to fit inside me...

Heavens help me... but I am ready... I am ready to be his...


End file.
